1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone connector, particularly to a compact and thin mobile phone connector for connecting a DC charging plug with a mobile phone.
2. Description of the Prior Art Charging device is the essential equipment of a mobile phone. A conventional mobile phone connector is generally equipped with a charging slot for connecting a DC charging plug with a mobile phone. The charging slot is often defined in a plastic casing of the mobile phone connector. The plastic casing is required to be of a certain thickness to ensure the strength thereof. Therefore, the size of the conventional mobile phone connector is undesired. FIGS. 8 and 9 illustrate such a conventional mobile phone connector 70 assembled to a foundation plate 71 of the mobile phone. The conventional mobile phone connector 70 has a height of approximately 6.8mm. Such a size does not meet the trend for compactness. Furthermore, external interference tends to result in an improper signal transmission of the conventional mobile phone.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a mobile phone connector with small size.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a mobile phone connector which effectively shields from undesired signal interference.
A further objective of this invention is to provide a mobile phone which prevents misconnection of a DC charging plug therewith.
A mobile phone connector of the present invention is characterized in that: the mobile phone connector has an integral enveloping unit and an insulating unit received in the enveloping unit. The insulating unit comprises a first charging terminal unit formed on a side thereof and a second charging terminal unit extending from an end of the first charging terminal unit. The enveloping unit, the first charging terminal unit and the second charging terminal unit defines a DC charging slot for accommodating a mating DC charging plug. The second charging terminal unit is shorter than a transverse portion of the first charging terminal unit for positioning the DC charging plug in the mobile phone connector.
Another characteristic of the mobile phone connector of the present invention lies in that, the mobile phone connector has contact point terminals that can be connected to a fixed charging unit, thereby providing charging functions to an automobile, an airplane or other traveling vehicles.